The Box
by Stardust585
Summary: In which Elizabeth Taylor gets snubbed, Kurt ends up in a closet and Blaine just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. Klaine one-shot. B/c we all wanted to see Blaine give Kurt that box in 3x09


**The Box**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>In which Elizabeth Taylor gets snubbed, Kurt ends up in a closet and Blaine just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. Klaine one-shot. B/c we all wanted to see Blaine give Kurt that box in 3x09

**Disclaimer: **So not mine.

**A/N: **You know that feeling when a song gets stuck in your head? Well, it's the same with this Klaine scene. It wouldn't leave me alone and well, I'm weak, I finally gave in;)

You don't really have to know what deleted scene from the Christmas episode I'm talking about (or you can look up 'Klaine hallway box scene') as this can pretty much stand on its own but to those of you who do, I mean how COULD they cut it, seriously! But that's what ff's for – I hope you'll like what I've come up with!

* * *

><p>"Where are we <em>going<em>?" Kurt demanded somewhat breathlessly.

The only answer he got was an impish smile from Blaine, who took his hand and tugged him down McKinley's main hallway.

Kurt rolled his eyes in an attempt at exasperation but he couldn't really stop the smile curling his lips upwards.

"I have a class," he protested weakly. "Blaine, you can't drag me out in the middle of algebra to find unattended closets we can make out in."

Blaine laughed. "Why not?" He turned a corner, his eyes darting around the deserted hallway. Then his face lit up. "What about this closet? It's a great closet."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him. "Blaine, all closets are pretty much the same."

"Oh no," the other teen deadpanned. "This one's special," he said in a low tone that made Kurt's heart beat faster and dragged him inside, kicking the door shut behind them. "Okay. Here we are. Nice closet, isn't it?"

Kurt huffed. "Blaine…are we in here for a reason?"

"We've had midterms all week and the Christmas special and I feel like all I've been doing is studying and rehearsing and lots of other stuff that doesn't really involve anything besides books and notes." He frowned. "It's like I've hardly seen you-"

"Blaine, we see each other all the time-"

"But there's always people around. Or books," Blaine complained. "I guess I just wanted to be alone with you," he continued in a softer vein. "And I don't really care if we do anything else. Really. I just want to look at you."

Kurt shook his head but when he locked eyes with the other boy, they were tinged with a mix of mischief and tenderness. "Well, I don't stand around in broom closets just for fun."

"S-sorry," Blaine stuttered, his face falling. "I knew it was a bad idea. You hate this sort of out-of-the-blue, impromptu things. I- I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"Which means," the countertenor cut him off, his tone brooking no argument, "-that you'd better stop babbling and kiss me, Blaine Anderson, or I'll bash you over the head and leave you here for the janitor to find."

Blaine grinned. Then he pulled Kurt by his collar, mashing their lips together.

**XxXxXxX**

By the time they re-emerged, it was almost recess time and the corridors were beginning to fill with students. They both looked worse for wear and Kurt squeaked in horror when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window they were passing.

"Oh my Gaga! Why didn't you say anything! I look like-"

"-someone kidnapped you into a closet and laid one on you?" Blaine supplanted wryly.

Kurt shot him a sideways look.

Blaine shrugged. "It looks good on you."

"Please, Blaine, it's the middle of the hallway," the countertenor said, putting his hand over his heart. "If I swoon too much, I might faint."

Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets. "I really think so. You look…adorable."

Kurt huffed. "Yes, well, I don't think Mrs. Dippet, with whom _I have a class in five_, will agree with you on that."

"Is that the crazy US History lady who looks at you funny and asks if it's your own hair?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that. You're so helpful," he said sourly and turned on his heel. "Now I have to get to nearest girl's room and try to-"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him, grasping his wrist. "There's one other-"

"-closet?" the countertenor asked with an arched eyebrow.

The black-haired boy shook his head. "Always. But that's not what I wanted to say."

Kurt regarded him curiously for a while. There was something behind his boyfriend's eyes that made butterflies in his stomach come alive.

"I…just really wanted you to have this."

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the small purple box the other teen had produced from his pocket. His gaze darted from the box to Blaine's eyes and the butterflies in his stomach broke into a wild rumba.

The black-haired boy flashed him a coy smile. "I know this is early but it's our first Christmas together and I wanted my gift to be the first you get this year," he said soulfully, dropping his gaze. "It isn't much but…yeah, it's not much."

Speechless, Kurt opened the box. And stared.

"Is that-?" he uttered.

"Yeah."

Kurt looked back at the box and Blaine examined his expression with apprehension. When he couldn't read a thing from Kurt's normally expressive face and the silence began to drag out, he anxiously shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, so…I know it's not what you wanted," he said, his tone unsure. "I really wanted to get you something from the Elizabeth Taylor collection but it's not quite, um, in my allowance range."

Kurt finally tore his eyes away from the box.

"Elizabeth who?" he said, his eyes translucent as he gazed back at the other boy. "This…It's perfect, Blaine," he uttered once he got back at least a semblance of control over his voice. "I love it so much."

Blaine relaxed and plucked the gum wrapper promise ring from the box, sliding it onto Kurt's middle finger.

The brunet looked at it for a while with a grin that he knew was totally goofy but he didn't really care. "How did you even _do_ this?"

"I'm just talented this way," the shorter boy deadpanned. "And I really like chewing gum."

"It's amazing," Kurt said fondly and gave him a curious glance. "But doesn't gum have laxative qualities if you chew too much of it, though?" he asked innocently.

"There's nothing I wouldn't suffer for you," Blaine shot back, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"How romantic," Kurt replied with an eye roll but his voice was underpinned with mirth.

"You, sir, are impossible," the black-haired boy decided with a chuckle. "And you're spending way too much time with one Finn Hudson."

Kurt smiled. "Well, it's good I have you around to offset his bad, scatological influence on me then."

Blaine chuckled, brushing his hand over the countertenor's flushed cheek. "I'm gonna be around for as long as you want me to," he said softly and took Kurt's hand in both his. "This ring…" he locked gazes with the other boy and his heart soared when he saw the depth of emotion in Kurt's bright eyes. "This ring is my promise to you to love you always. Crazy stepbrothers and drama and all," he said with a lopsided smile. "I promise to support you in everything you do and to be there for you," he continued, his tone a tad choked. "-even when you're wearing bizarre asymmetrical sweaters and crazy ponchos," he finished teasingly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "So…you're saying I'm an overly-emotional mess with a dorky brother and strange fashion sense…but you love me despite all that."

"More than you'll ever know."

Kurt stared him down sternly. "And you say _I'm_ a romantic," he said shaking his head. "But I guess it's all true," he added, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "Apart from the fashion thing. Coming from Blaine 'I hate socks' Anderson, I'm ignoring it entirely."

"Hey, I so am wearing socks!" he protested and lifted one of his trouser legs, proudly showing off his Santa-adorned garishly orange-and-turquoise socks.

"Nice," Kurt said. "I think I know what I should get you for Christmas next year."

"It's a present from my grandma," the black-haired boy explained. "She knitted them herself."

"I can see that."

"It's her eyes," Blaine said with a sigh. "She doesn't see the way she used to and the colors sometimes get mixed up…but they're still socks! And I'm wearing them! So I think you have to eat your words, Hummel."

"You have to be the sweetest grandson I've ever heard of," Kurt said. "But I'm not eating anything, Anderson. It's December in Ohio," he pointed out, unimpressed. "If you weren't wearing any socks, your feet would fall off."

"True." Blaine chuckled. "You got me." Conscious of their quite public surroundings, he pressed a quick, feather-light kiss to his temple even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss his breath away.

The countertenor leaned slightly into the touch but suddenly a shadow passed over his face.

"Babe?" the black-haired teen asked, a crease of concern growing between his eyebrows.

Kurt looked up at him. "I…don't have my present for you with me!"

Blaine chuckled, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Yeah, you kinda do."

The countertenor blinked. "Oh?"

"Well, you know that song."

"What song?"

"The one where I tell you that All I Want For Christmas-"

"Oh my Gaga, New Directions has turned you into a total sap."

"Nah, I've always been like this." Blaine shrugged. "You're simply bringing it out."

Kurt crossed his hands. "If that was supposed to be a compliment, I want you to know you suck at it."

"Sorry," the black-haired boy said, not sounding in the least bit repentant. "Can I make it up to you somehow?" he asked innocently.

Kurt eyed him for a while. Blaine could be such a shameless flirt sometimes and it took Kurt by surprise every time he did it but strangely, it was also one of the things that he loved most about him.

"Well, there's a closet down the hall."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What about Mrs. Dippet?"

Kurt flashed him an evil smile. "I think it's time I gave her a _real_ reason to give me those nasty looks."

* * *

><p>So that's it, guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Also, on the up side, the actual scene is supposed to be on the season 3 DVDs:)<p> 


End file.
